demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:DarkBlossom99
Welcome to my Talk Page :P -shrugs- I.. my temper gets otu of control, and I starts swearing, and yelling, and being a bitch...- bows head- And Im sorry. You guys don't deserve it... and... I...-eyes fill with tears again- I never thought...-sighs- Im not that important. And yeah...Im just...blah. My emotions are blah right now. Heh. And, yeah, I keep having weird dreams about Camp, and the Olympians, and war...-sighs- But...yeah. I agree. And I apologize, we do need to work together... -hugs back- Heh, and you're like my bestie too :P ~Chey~ C-chey.... I can TELL whats going on. Not exactly....but I dont know. Something is going down over there. And my whole body is aching. -Coughs- I'm out of breath and...C-chey...I'm kind of scared. ~Hannah~Daughter of Persephone~ -husg- Don't be sacred, you'll be okay... it's probably just... I dunno...-sighs- The world is fucked up right now -______- ~Chey~ i know you dont really know who i am... but sorry.. i kinda screwed your life up....but i just wanted to say... YOUR PRETTY FRICKIN AWESOME :D o.o Who is that? Thanks! But...uhm...who is this? I want to thank them ^_^ ~Hannah~Daughter of Hades and Persephone~ Hey Yo Let's talk Cause...I'm bored... And, for some reason, I feel like we need to talk. Idk why...anyway, just...let's talk on here, k? ~Cleo, daughter of Ares and Aphrodite~ Okay hai! OH SHITDOODLES! i just kicked my printer on accident and I think I F***** it up....XD ITS MAKING WIERD NOISES! Help! XDD ~Hannah, Daughter of Hades and Persephone~ *Smirks* That's so like you, Hannah. Not in a bad way, lol. Anyway...did you know I know my real parents? ~Cleo Whoooo????? Ares and Aphrodite? :D I can see that. And -Rubs toe- I keep on swinging my feet back and forth...And I keep on forgetting theres a printer there....XDDDD ~Hannah, daughter of Hades and Persephone~ Yep, they're it. And nice. Is there anything new with you? Anything at all? ~Cleo Kind of. Me and my mom talked about demigods last night. Me and my friend were sitting in a bowling alley when my friend was like "the managers coming. act natural." and we were both quiet until he walked buy and i screamed out "MAYONAISE." and we both coudnt stop laughing XDD My boyfriend is wanting me back. BADLY. I really want to own a nice knife. I've been venturing the woods lately....There is this huge tree and this creek that you can see all the way to the bottom, which is, like, two feet down. We would sit on the edge of the roots (They were sticking out of the water, really huge, big enough for seats), grab big sticks and get some really cool stuff from the bottom. There were really cool trinkets! I found out I was blessed by Aphrodite. I have all her powers. I just got to the best part in the lost hero book! OMG ITS FANTASTICAL! I learned I acted alot like Piper, it was frickin creepy. I found out a HUGE secret. Soo....yeah. XD And my reflexes are really coming in. ~Hannah *Eyes narrow* Hm...I'm pretty sure I found what I'm looking for, Hannah. Do you wish to talk privately, or on here? Just...not texting. ~Cleo -Tilts head and acts serious- Okay. Go on Facebook. ~Hannah Hey.. It's Thomas.... You probably don't remember me but I kinda messed up your life.... I'm really sorry....